


are you gonna (kiss me) or not?

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, and i guess it's also like...., fairy tale and fable au, i'm calling this kissing trope au, medieval.... IN SPACE, warnings: violence; near drownings; knives and swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “Whoa,” the girl says, grabbing Alyssa’s arms to steady her. “Hey there. Are you okay?”“Er. Uh. Sorry, I have to-”“I think she went this way!”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	1. fake-out make-out

_ “Stop! Thief!” _

If Alyssa Greene knows anything, it’s that actually stopping when someone yells ‘thief’ is the absolute worst idea.

She jumps over a stall selling meteors, apologizing to the old woman who runs the cart with quick muttered words, and continues her sprint down an alley that she knows she can escape down.

At least, she could have, if she hadn’t run headfirst into a girl walking in the opposite direction.

“Whoa,” the girl says, grabbing Alyssa’s arms to steady her. “Hey there. Are you okay?”

“Er. Uh. Sorry, I have to-”

_ “I think she went this way!” _

Alyssa flinches as she hears the guards start to turn down the alley towards them.

The girl glances from Alyssa to the direction of the voices, and, that quickly, she seems to have the situation all added up. “I apologize in advance for the boldness.”

“What?”

The girl turns Alyssa so her back is against the wall, and then she kisses her.

Not that she’s had one before, but Alyssa is definitely writing this down as the most polite surprise kiss she’s ever had.

The girl brushes her fingers along Alyssa’s jaw, holding her in place for the soft, simple press of lips, until the guards, oblivious, run past them.

“I apologize,” the girl murmurs again as she pulls away.

“Don’t be,” Alyssa says, breathless, and she winces, knowing full well the words make no sense. She swallows “I, uh… I’m not a thief, I swear, I just-”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” the girl says softly. “Just be more careful.” She gives Alyssa a small, shy grin. “I won’t always be there to bail you out.”

Alyssa laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind…”

The girl holds her hand out. “Emma.”

Alyssa shakes her hand gently. “Emma,” she repeats in a whisper. She clears her throat. “Uhm, I mean, my name’s Alyssa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alyssa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Emma.”

Emma gives a small smirk, like she knows something she’s not saying, but she just nods. “We should probably both be on our way before those guards think to circle back.”

“You’re right.” Alyssa pauses. “I hope I see you again.”

“Maybe you will.” Emma puts her hands in her pockets and studies Alyssa for a moment, then turns and walks away.


	2. anywhere but their lips

Maybe the invitation was a forgery, but there was no way Alyssa wasn’t going to go to the biggest event in the kingdom in her entire life.

Her dress is a little shabby, her shoes are too flat, her hair is a bit unruly, but she’s done her best and that’s what matters as far as she’s concerned.

The guard at the gate squints at her invitation a little too long for comfort, but he lets her in with a thin smile. Alyssa walks up the path, past the valet parking hovercars, and into the castle.

* * *

The party is overwhelming, which has its advantages. Her mother is working on the second floor, so Alyssa can avoid her by avoiding it. Maybe the third floor is safer, but when she walks up there she realizes she’s made a mistake.

There is no crowd here, just one person in black trousers, black boots, and a sparkling royal blue doublet and cloak. They’re pacing, muttering to themselves, and Alyssa turns quickly to give them privacy.

“Wait,” a familiar voice says. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Alyssa?”

She turns slowly, pale, and, for the first time, looks at the person’s face. “Emma?”

Emma strides towards her, an air of power and confidence in every step that catches Alyssa completely off-guard. “What are you doing here? I checked the list to see if an Alyssa was invited, just in case by some miracle it was you, but there wasn’t.”

“Uhm…” Alyssa rubs the back of her neck. “I was… a last-minute change.”

Emma laughs. “Getting into trouble again?”

“I’m not trying to!” she protests.

“Relax, I believe you.” Emma reaches out and takes her hand. “Though, if you don’t have a complaint, we should get you into different clothes. You look beautiful, but the leeches out there will spot you in an instance. You won’t blend in.”

“I-I… Why would you do that?”

Emma grins. “It’s just not neighborly to kiss a girl and then leave her to be glared at by a bunch of rich idiots, now is it?”

“But…” Alyssa blinks. “Where would you even find a dress?”

“I’ll borrow one. A friend of mine is visiting this castle. She has plenty, and she’s about your size. She won’t mind.”

Alyssa feels herself pale as she looks Emma up and down, reexamining the shimmery blue and black clothes with their silver buttons and stitching, the wolf crest on her collar. “You’re a lord,” she whispers.

Emma gives her an apologetic smile and bows, bringing Alyssa’s hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Perhaps,” she murmurs. “But tonight, m’lady, I’m just yours.”


	3. fake first kiss

“You truly are beautiful,” Emma whispers as she walks with Alyssa across the castle grounds. “Where do you come from? I assume you’re not a patron, or you would’ve been on the list.”

“You don’t actually want to know that,” Alyssa says with a small laugh.

“I do.” Emma leads her up into a small gazebo and gestures for Alyssa to sit down before taking a seat beside her. “Do I intimidate you? You can leave whenever you wish, Alyssa. I swear to you, no one will stop you. I have no intention of-”

“That isn’t the problem.” Alyssa pauses. “Well, not entirely. I doubt a lord would truly have any interest in a girl like me.”

“Do I sound like I have no interest?” Emma asks softly.

Alyssa pauses. “My mother, she… she’s working this event. On the second floor. It’s how I got a good enough look at the invitations to create a forgery.”

“The second floor staff… Veronica?”

“Y-Yes. How did you…”

“She’s the only one the right age, plus she’s mentioned a daughter before.” Emma laughs at Alyssa’s stunned expression. “I pay attention, m’lady.”

“Please stop calling me that,” Alyssa murmurs. “I’m a fraud. I just wanted one night in the castle.”

“That doesn’t make you a fraud, Alyssa.”

Alyssa brushes her thumb against her palm. “It’s my birthday tomorrow. I thought… It’s silly. I thought the castle’s party being so close to my birthday was a sign that I should come.”

Emma stands and holds her hand out. “I think that’s a perfectly good reason. Why don’t you dance with me?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s almost your birthday, and it should be special, shouldn’t it?”

Alyssa smiles and takes Emma’s hand, letting her lead her to the center of the gazebo. “You know, for a lord, you’re sweet.”

Emma laughs. “I try my best.” As she leads Alyssa in a slow, silent dance, she glances towards the castle, where a bell is chiming. “Midnight.”

“You know,” Alyssa says shyly. “The legends say that you’ll have a good life if someone kisses you at midnight on your eighteenth birthday.”

“Is that what they say? Well, we should always go by the legends, shouldn’t we?”

“I think so.”

Emma stops the dance and cups Alyssa’s face in her hands, waiting for Alyssa to nod before she leans in and kisses her.

It’s deeper than the kiss they shared in the alley, a strong, solid kiss that shakes Alyssa straight to her soul. And just that quickly, she pushes it out of her mind, and remembers each of their places.

“Thank you,” she whispers when Emma pulls back.

Emma’s cheeks cutely flush. “I don’t usually get thanked for a kiss, but I’ll accept it.” She lets Alyssa go and takes a small step back. “Alyssa, why don’t we-”

_ “There she is!” _

They both turn their heads as two guards, one of them the guard from the entrance gate, step into the gazebo, followed by a tall man in dark blue clothing similar to Emma’s.

“Your Majesty,” the gate guard says, almost breathless, “this is the intruder.”

Alyssa swallows and bows her head the moment she accidentally makes eye contact with the tall man. “Your Majesty.”

“Child,” he growls, “were you invited to this event?  _ Properly _ invited?”

“I-I…” She’s getting better at lying, she really is, but she knows she’s not on the list, and lying to the  _ king _ is another matter entirely. “No, sir,” she admits in a whisper.

He sighs heavily. “Guards, escort her to the prison ship. I sent a warning that I would not tolerate intruders, and-”

“Father, please, surely you can make an exception.”

Alyssa’s blood runs cold, and she looks up at Emma. “Father?”

Emma gives her an apologetic glance.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” the king says. “I can’t make an exception, not for this. The century celebration is a very important event, and it cannot be attended by just anyone who can make up an invitation. I’ll make sure they go easy on the girl. I promise.”

“But-”

“That’s final,” the king interrupts firmly.

Emma swallows, pale, and Alyssa gets a final glimpse of the guilt on her face before she’s escorted away.


	4. indirect kiss

_ Alyssa- _

_ I’m sorry it took so long to reach out to you. I’ve been working on trying to get you released. I know you don’t deserve this. You broke the rules, yes, but it was one night at a party. It’s hardly worth time in prison. _

_ I hope you don’t think I was trying to lie to you. I am a lord… just, well, a fairly high-ranking one. I suppose that’s not much of a comfort, nor does it make me look any better. _

_ I truly did want to get to know you. Not out of some rich fool’s curiosity of those beneath them. I just think you’re far more interesting than that. Far more beautiful than that. I understand if you think I’m crossing a line. Let me know, and I’ll leave you be. Regardless, I’m still going to work to free you. _

_ Your mother is well. I explained the situation as best I could to her. I made sure that she’s okay. _

_ She told me what you… obtained, that first day we met. I think I understand you now more than ever. _

_ Please, have faith in me. I don’t mean to hurt you. And if I have, please believe that I’ll work as best I can to make it up to you. You’re not a fraud, m’lady. You’re valuable, and I wish to prove it. _

_ Yours, _

_ Lord Emma Nolan, Heir to the Throne of Edgewater _

Emma stares down at the letter in her hand, rereading it over and over until she forces herself to close it. She seals it in wax, the stamp her own wolf crest, and she stares at it until it dries. “Okay,” she whispers. She presses a quick kiss to the seal, then sets the letter into the mail teleporter for transport.

* * *

Alyssa sits against the wall of her cell, looking out the small window at the planet below her.

Three months. She’s been on the prison ship in orbit for  _ three months. _

“Greene.”

Alyssa turns her head to look at the guard outside her cell.

“You have mail.”

A letter is pushed through the one-way laser wall, and Alyssa hurries over to pick it up, surprised to see that it’s unopened.

“You didn’t read it?” she asks.

“It’s from the Royal House. We don’t interfere with mail from the Royal House.” The guard turns and walks away.

Alyssa turns the letter over and sees the crest in the seal. She swallows, her eyes watery, and presses a soft kiss to it before sitting down and opening the letter to read.


	5. take that kiss

Alyssa frowns as the door to her cell opens. “Your presence is being requested,” the guard says.

“By who?”

“That’s really none of your concern.” The guard puts handcuffs on her and grabs her by the arm, dragging her out of the cell and walking her down the hallway.

“I kind of feel like it  _ is _ my concern,” Alyssa mutters.

“Shut up,” the guard says roughly.

She looks at the blank silver helmet, down just below the jaw on either side of their head and down to the nose at the front. “How do you see out of that?”

The guard ignores her, though she swears she sees the faintest smirk on their lips.

Alyssa is led down a hallway she isn’t familiar with, and the guard stops, turning their back on her while they open a door. While they aren’t paying attention to her, Alyssa tries an old trick her father taught her.

She presses her wrists together, turns them inward, and slides them out of the cuffs.

As soon as her wrists are free, she slides the cuffs through and back into an open position, then she lunges forward, grabbing one of the guard’s wrists and cuffing them to a door handle.

_ “Hey!” _

Alyssa laughs and presses a kiss to the guard’s cheek. “Bye.” She takes the keys and the communicator from the guard’s belt and runs.

* * *

  
“I told you that you were taking an unnecessary risk. Now your father will be furious at the girl for escaping, and your  _ uncle? _ He’ll throw an absolute  _ fit.” _

Emma throws her helmet across her ship and sits down, taking off the gloves of her guard uniform. “I’m aware of that, Grandmother.”

Betsy continues flying the ship back to Edgewater. “Did she at least get away?”

“Yes. Stole a ship and left.”

“Hm. Girl has spirit, I’ll give her that much.”

“How does that help me? She could be in danger, she could be killed, she could-”

“Be completely fine,” Betsy interrupts. “Don’t be so dramatic. You got the girl out, even if it wasn’t how you intended.”

“I just want to protect her,” Emma whispers.

“I know, child. But sometimes you have to think with your brain, not your heart.”

“That’s hard to do when my heart feels like this.”

Betsy shakes her head. “What did that girl do to you?”

Emma shrugs. “Haven’t you ever… just seen someone and known instantly that they’re meant to be yours forever? If she’ll have me, I’ll give her anything she’s ever dreamed of and more.”

“You’re a lord, Emma. The heir to the throne. You can’t just have  _ anyone.” _

“I know that. I know that. But I talked to her mother. Alyssa’s father was a knight. Surely that’s enough? I’m a  _ lord,  _ Grandmother. Surely some semblance of noble blood is enough that I can be with her?”

Betsy sighs, watching the hyper eagerness on Emma’s face, the determination that she knows can’t be dissuaded. “Honey, I sure hope it is.”


	6. kissing under the influence

The poison works its way through Emma’s veins, but she continues on, stumbling through the darkness as her vision starts to blur.

She knows that it won’t kill her. It’s not meant to. She’s meant to be alive so her uncle can frame her and have her executed for her father’s murder.

It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Pain splits its way down her side and she stumbles, her cloak feeling heavier and heavier, but she finally gets to her destination. The only destination she could think of.

She falls into the home of Veronica Greene without knocking, and she hears two screams.

Two?

“Oh gods. Emma.”

_ “Lyssa?” _ Emma mumbles as she’s rolled over.

“Your Highness, what happened?” Mrs. Greene asks urgently as she shuts the door to keep out the rain.

“Uncle,” Emma rasps. “Father’s… dead… uncle… killed him…” Her whole body goes tense with pain, writhing, and the hallucination of Alyssa grabs her head and looks down at her.

“Em, what happened to you?”

“You’re pretty,” Emma whispers. “Missed you.”

Alyssa gives a strained laugh. “I missed you, too, but you need to tell me what happened.”

Her body feels heavy, her mind thick, and she just babbles whatever words come to her mouth. “Pretty. Got scared. Broke you out. You got’self out. Handcuffs hurted.”

“...What?”

Mrs. Greene kneels next to Emma. “Something’s wrong.” She brushes Emma’s hair off of her forehead. “This isn’t all rain. She’s sweating even though it’s freezing outside. Your Highness, you said your uncle killed your father. What did he do to you?”

“Drug… drink… drug… no… inject…” Emma paws weakly at her collar, and Alyssa pushes it aside, revealing the angry red injection mark on her neck.

Alyssa looks up at her mother, and even through the haze Emma can hear the fear. “Mom. She’s…”

“I think if they wanted her dead, she’d be dead already. She’s n…”

Mrs. Greene’s voice fades into a comfy buzz as Emma stares up at Alyssa. Without a voice in her head giving her any sense, she lifts her hand, sets it on the back of Alyssa’s neck, and pulls her down into a kiss.

Alyssa lets it last for a second before pulling back, easily releasing herself from Emma’s fumbling grip. “Alright,” she says gently. “That’s enough of that, m’lord.”

She takes Emma’s hand, brushing her thumb against the back of Emma’s palm softly, and the touch floods Emma’s senses before she passes out.

* * *

Alyssa is sitting on the edge of her bed when Emma wakes up, still disoriented, but much less pale than she had been when she fell into the house.

“Hi,” Emma murmurs. “You’re okay.”

_ “I’m _ okay? You fell into my house half-dead, Emma. Sorry. Your Highness.”

“Gods.” Emma sits up with a groan, leaning back against the headboard. “Alyssa, I told you that you could call me Emma. I meant it.”

“That was before I found out you were  _ the heir to the throne.” _

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

Alyssa pauses. “We got news from the castle. Your uncle is taking the throne. He put out word that you murdered your father. He’s hunting you.”

Emma is quiet for a long moment. “I didn’t do it, Alyssa.”

“I know that.” Alyssa glances at her. “I might not know you well, Y- Emma, but I know that. Though perhaps it would be wise not to go around telling people that you disguised yourself as a guard and tried to break a prisoner out.”

“You know about that?” Emma asks, blushing.

“You  _ told  _ me. Last night. Before you kissed me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“For trying to rescue me? Or kissing me?”

“Both. I ran out of options for getting you out legally, and you had nine more months in that cell. It wasn’t fair. But now you’re a fugitive, and that’s not fair, either.” Emma looks down at her hands. “And it’s not right for me to force myself on you, either. I have no right to take you, Alyssa. I may be the heir… well, I’m not sure if I am at the moment, but I’m still a lord, and that doesn’t give me a right to you.”

“Emma, I like you. A lot. But someone like me can’t be with someone like you. The law won’t allow it.”

“Once I get my throne back, Alyssa, I  _ am _ the law. Your mother said your father was a knight. That’ll be good enough for the advisors who might whine.”

Alyssa rests her hand on Emma’s cheek. “You’re a devoted one, aren’t you?”

Emma stares at her, hazel eyes bright and determined. “I try to be.”

“How are you going to get your throne back?”

“There’s a sword. I true, righteous heir can retrieve this sword and bring it back to the Edgewater throne. If I can get that sword, I can prove that my heart is righteous, prove I did not kill my father, and I can take the throne back from my uncle.” Emma reaches up and takes Alyssa’s hand. “You should go with me. We can go together. We’re both fugitives, and we can-”

“Emma,” Alyssa interrupts softly. “You were poisoned. Your father was killed. Maybe you should slow down.”

“I can’t.” Emma swallows, her grip on Alyssa’s hand tightening. “My people need a true ruler. They haven’t had one since my grandfather died. I need to do this, Alyssa.”

Alyssa squeezes Emma’s hand. “Then I’ll do it with you.”


	7. kiss diss

“How do I look?”

Alyssa swallows as she looks Emma up and down, the brown boots, brown trousers, long-sleeve white shirt, and dark green jerkin. “F-Fine,” she stammers.

“Yeah?” Emma frowns down at the clothes and turns a bit to get a better look at them. “I take walks in the marketplace enough that I think I know how to dress like a normal person, but sometimes I fear I still look like a lord playing dress-up.”

“Oh.” Alyssa clears her throat. “Yes. You look like a normal person.”

“Excellent.” Emma walks past her and takes a seat in the pilot’s chair of the ship they commandeered from the royal fleet, an old merchant vessel that hadn’t yet been painted in royal colors. “We have a long way to go, but thank you for making the journey with me, Alyssa.”

“Of course.” Alyssa sits next to her, comfortable and quiet. After a long moment, she says, “I got your letter. I’m sorry, they wouldn’t let me respond.”

“I meant what I said,” Emma says softly. “Every word of it.”

Alyssa nods and stares out the cockpit of the ship at the dark space passing by them. “You know what I stole?”

“Yes.”

“...Do you know why?”

“I didn’t ask why. I figured that was yours to tell.”

Alyssa closes her eyes and sighs. “That medal was the symbol of my father’s knighthood. When I was younger, my mother was forced to sell it so we could eat. When I saw it for sale at some junk trader’s booth, I just… I couldn’t let it be sold as scrap.”

Emma is quiet for a long moment. “I understand,” she whispers. “Well, no, I guess… it’s not possible for me to  _ understand, _ not really. I’ve never been in your position and I never truly will be. But I empathize with the choice, and it’s a reasonable one to make. I’m sorry you had to see something so important to you in such a condition.”

“You really are something else, Your Highness,” Alyssa murmurs.

She gets up from her seat and hesitates only a moment before getting into Emma’s lap. She leans in to kiss her, but, before she can, Emma turns her head and looks down.

“What are you doing?” Emma asks softly.

“I’m sorry. I thought-”

“You don’t owe me anything, Alyssa.”

Alyssa cups Emma’s face in her hands, bringing her head up to make eye contact. “I never said I did. But you… you’re special. And I don’t mean because you’re a lord, or an heir. You care so much, and that’s  _ special, _ Emma. It draws me to you in ways I can’t begin to understand.”

Emma swallows. “You feel that too? That draw? I haven’t been able to figure it out, but I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.”

Alyssa laughs and brushes her fingers along Emma’s jaw. “Yes. I feel it, too.”

Emma skims her hand down Alyssa’s back. “Then I guess I’ll have to let you kiss me.”

Alyssa grins and grips the collar of Emma’s jerkin. “I guess so.”


	8. slap slap kiss

“You’re getting good at this,” Emma laughs as she takes a step back, spinning the metal training sword in her hand.

“You’re a good teacher.” Alyssa prods her lightly in the side. “How about a deal? Next person to land a hit gets to kiss the other.”

“That sounds like a win-win situation.”

“Maybe,” Alyssa says slyly. “Or maybe they’ll be the  _ only _ person allowed to initiate a kiss for the rest of the day.”

Emma pauses. “Well that seems mean.”

Alyssa tugs on the collar of Emma’s jerkin, pulling her in slowly, stopping just short of kissing her. “Afraid I’ll toy with you if I win, Your Highness?”

Emma swallows loudly. “No. You’re on.”

“Good.” Alyssa laughs and takes a step back, lifting her own training sword. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Alright. On three?”

“On three. One… Two…  _ Three!” _

Their swords clash between them, moving at a quick frenzy, Alyssa’s instinctive talent meshed against Emma’s practiced skill.

Emma’s sword makes it through Alyssa’s defenses first, jabbing her in the shoulder, and before Alyssa can even react Emma grabs her by the waist, pulls her in close, and kisses her fiercely.

Alyssa’s fingers tangle in Emma’s short blonde hair, both training swords dropping to the floor, and she stumbles backwards as Emma pushes until they bump against the closest wall.

“I have to say,” Alyssa gasps when they finally break apart. “I didn’t expect  _ that _ result. If I’d known I’d get that good of a kiss out of betting you, I’d have done it sooner.”

“Sorry,” Emma mumbles. “I shouldn’t have-”

Alyssa sets her fingers against Emma’s lips. “We’ve been on this ship together for two weeks, Em. Haven’t you figured it out by now? You don’t need to apologize for kissing me. I  _ like _ when you kiss me.” She raises an eyebrow. “In all honesty, if you don’t kiss me after you just won the sole right to initiate kisses for the rest of the day, I might have to fight you again.”

Emma grins and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I’m still adjusting to the fact that you really do want me.”

“Of course I do. How could I not?”

“I…” Emma shakes her head, smiling. She pushes her forehead more firmly against Alyssa’s, then kisses her again. “We’re almost there. You can stay at the ship if you’d be more comfortable.”

“I’m not letting you go alone. We’re in this together, right?”

“Together.” Emma grins again, bouncing on her feet once like Alyssa knows she’s seen puppies do when they can’t contain their energy. “I’ll go double-check our flight path to make sure we’re still on course.” She kisses Alyssa again, clearly just because she can, then runs off.

Alyssa brushes her fingers across her lips, smiling softly. She gives her head a firm shake to try to clear it. “I’m not in love with a lord,” she mutters under her breath. “No way. No chance. I’m  _ not _ in love with a lord.” She shakes her head again and tries to slow down her rapidly racing heart before she follows after Emma.


	9. motivational kiss

They walk a rocky path up a mountain, the dark red cloak Emma gave her wrapped tightly around Alyssa’s shoulders. “How do you even know this is here?” she asks.

“I pay attention. I’ve always paid attention.”

Alyssa nearly trips on an uneven patch of rocks, and Emma catches her before she can fall.

“Careful, darling,” Emma whispers. “We’re nearly there.”

They walk through a stone archway, and Alyssa gasps as they approach a lake smooth as glass, with an outcropping in the middle that looks made of silver and stone.

Sticking out from the center of the outcropping is the black hilt of a sword.

“How are you supposed to get to that?”

Emma crouches down and taps a finger against the water’s surface, watching a faint ripple spread across it. “My grandfather said… He said the only way to get there was to have faith and walk straight to it.”

Alyssa raises an eyebrow. “Cryptic. Seems standard for anything involving magic and legends.”

Emma shakes her head and stands, turning her back to the lake. “I can’t do that, Alyssa.”

“Yes, you can.” Alyssa rests her palm against Emma’s cheek. “You’ve come all this way because you believe that this is how you can help your kingdom. You have to believe in yourself, too.”

“I-I… I can’t swim,” Emma mutters, staring at the ground.

Alyssa’s brow furrows. “You can’t swim?”

“I’m afraid of water, Alyssa,” Emma admits, her voice thick with shame. “And I know… I know that makes me real fucking useless as a lord of a planet so heavily reliant on water, but…”

“It doesn’t make you useless, Em. It’s just fear. We can’t help fear, but we can face it.” Alyssa cups Emma’s face in her hands. “You can do this. You can do this, and I’ll be right here waiting for you while you do.” She kisses her, hot and hard, until she feels Emma start to relax. “Go on, Your Highness,” she mumbles against Emma’s lips. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Emma swallows and reaches up, unbuttoning the brown cloak she’s wearing to shield herself against the cold wind. She lets it drop and closes her eyes, taking in a long, slow breath.

Then she turns, and sets her foot down on top of the water.

And her boot settles on the surface as if it truly is made of glass.

Emma’s eyes snap open, startled, and she looks down. Her foot starts to sink, just a little, and she closes her eyes again, slowing her breathing. The sinking stops, and she starts to walk forward, cautious but steady, until she gets to the outcropping.

“Holy shit,” Alyssa whispers.

Emma steps up onto the silver and stone, bracing herself before reaching out and gripping the sword hilt. Alyssa watches her pause, as if trying to give herself the will to actually try, then, in one fluid movement, she draws the sword from the stone.

Alyssa looks up at the sky as a quiet rumble of thunder echoes above the lake.

Emma stares down at the sword for a moment, then she turns and walks back, her eyes open, far more calm.

But as she gets closer, Alyssa realizes that something is wrong.

The blade of the sword is broken, snapped in half right at what looks like its middle, and the top part is missing entirely.

Emma steps back onto the bank, staring down at the sword.

“I don’t understand,” Alyssa says quietly.

“I think I do,” Emma says after a moment. “It’s an old legend. An old sword. It can’t be expected to be a miracle.”

“What will you do now?”

Emma tightens her grip on the hilt. “The same thing I planned to do. Take this sword home.”

Alyssa frowns. “But if it-”

“It’s still the sword, Lys. I was still able to draw it. That’s enough for me.” Emma looks up, and Alyssa is struck by the confidence in her eyes. “It might not be perfect, but it’s what it needs to be. The rest is up to me.”

_ “Congratulations.” _

Emma turns, putting herself between Alyssa and the voice and lifting the broken sword on what seems like instinct.

A blonde woman is sitting on the outcropping, wearing a long silver dress.

“She definitely wasn’t there before, right?” Emma mumbles.

“No,” Alyssa says. “No, she was not.”


	10. now or never kiss

The woman on the outcropping stands and walks easily across the lake until she’s standing on the shore a few feet from them.

“Who are you?” Emma demands.

“Hm. I think I’ll pick… Angie. It’s a nice name for a nice situation.” Angie claps her hands together. “You, child, are the first Nolan to pass the test. Do you know that?”

Emma blinks. “What?”

“For generations, Nolans have come to this place, hoping to be the first to claim that sword. One by one, they have either failed to draw it, or they have seen the damage and thrown a fit, insisting that the legend was false, or the sword was a trick to disguise the true one.” Angie tilts her head to the side. “How old are you, child?”

“Eighteen.”

“Then it would’ve likely been your grandfather. He came to this place. Drew the sword from the stone. He was the closest to getting it right. When he saw the damage, he did not get angry. He did not feel shame. He simply felt that the quest itself was a test, that drawing the sword was enough for him, and he placed it back and returned to his kingdom.” Angie steps closer and gently prods Emma in the chest.  _ “You _ are the first to  _ understand.” _

“But… I’m just trying my best with all I have. And if this is all I have, if all I can save my kingdom with is a broken sword and Alyssa, that’s what I’ll do.”

“And that, child, is why you’ve earned the sword.”

Angie sets her hand on the broken blade, and the sword glows with a soft blue light.

When the glow fades, instead of a broken black and gray sword, Emma is holding a pristine sword with a silver-blue blade, a royal blue hilt, and a silver pommel.

Thunder roars again, this time far, far louder, so loud that it shakes through Alyssa’s bones.

Emma stares down at the sword, so long that Alyssa takes a small step towards her, worried.

_ “Folaigh,” _ Emma murmurs.

The sword glows faintly, shifting and changing and getting smaller until it’s sitting in the palm of Emma’s hand as a small pin engraved with her wolf crest.

_ “Claiomh,” _ Emma says.

In the same soft light, the pin shifts back into a sword.

“How… How did you know how to do that?” Alyssa asks.

“I-I don’t know. I just…  _ knew.” _

Angie frowns. “That crest. The Nolan crest is a bear, is it not?”

“It is, but my personal crest is a wolf.”

“Why? What is your designation? The name the king gave you as a child?”

Emma frowns. “My grandfather was king. He called me the Wolf Lord of Silver.”

Angie looks alarmed. “Why?”

“Uhm. When, uh, when I was three, I wandered off. Fell into a lake and almost drowned. A wolf fished me out and protected me until my grandmother found me. Didn’t harm me at all. My grandfather said I was born to the bears, but the wolves chose me. Why does it matter?”

Before Angie can speak, they hear a roar from the other side of the lake.

“Some of the Nolans who came here before you were not as successful. In their anger, their rage, they fell to the curse of this land. They became their family creature.” Angie looks across the lake. “They have never attacked one of their own, but I fear they may not see you as such. They may see you as a wolf stealing their family heirloom.”

“What does  _ that _ mea-”

Alyssa’s question is cut off as, on the other bank, the ghostly form of a bear steps out of the trees.

Angie vanishes, and, in the wind, they hear her voice say,  _ “Run, little wolf. Go home, save your kingdom, and never return.” _

“Emma, what in the name of the gods-”

_ “Folaigh!” _ Emma puts her cloak back on and attaches the sword/pin to her jerkin. She grabs Alyssa’s hand and takes off at a run back down the rocky path.

Behind them, more bears step out of the trees, and they begin to race across the lake towards them.

Alyssa stumbles a little but keeps running, focusing on nothing but the movement of her feet and the warmth of Emma’s hand wrapped around hers.

In her desperation, Emma takes a wrong turn back to the ship.

She grabs Alyssa around the waist and drags her into a rocky crevice on the side of the mountain, just barely big enough for the two of them. Emma holds her close, back to the entrance, blocking Alyssa from the first blow if they’re found.

“I’m sorry,” Emma gasps, breathless. “I’m so sorry, Alyssa. I never should’ve gotten you into this.”

Alyssa lowers her voice as the roars get closer. “No, Emma. I wanted to be involved in this. I wanted  _ you.” _

Emma closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I love you. No matter what happens, I need you to know that. I know it’s fast, and you don’t need to respond, but if I’m going to be ripped apart by my ancestors today, I’m going to make sure you know I love you first.”

Alyssa stares up at her for a long moment, her mind spinning, unraveling the denial. “I love you, too,” she whispers. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to rationalize loving you so quickly, but… I’m not sure there’s any rational explanation for it. It’s just  _ us.” _

Emma opens her eyes as the sounds of snarling bears get closer. She tugs on Alyssa’s waist, their bodies going flush, and kisses her.

The kiss deepens, teeth and tongues and breathless desperation, until one or both of them realizes that the sounds outside have faded away.

Alyssa rests her forehead against the side of Emma’s neck. “I… I think they’re gone.”

“Oh,” Emma says. She swallows. “I, uh… I’m not taking it back just because we’re not going to die, just so you know.”

“Well,” Alyssa laughs against Emma’s throat. “That’s good.”


	11. held gaze

Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Is the ship set up for the return trip?”

“Yes.” Emma looks up at her. “Do you need something?”

“You.” Alyssa tugs gently at Emma’s collar, pulling her out of her seat and leading her out of the cockpit. She directs them down the hall to Emma’s room and sits down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Emma clears her throat, flustered. “Uhm…”

Alyssa lies down, feet still on the floor, and looks up at the ceiling. “So,” she says quietly.  _ “Wolf Lord of Silver,  _ huh?”

Emma gives a shy laugh and lies down next to her, taking her hand between them. “It’s a title. My father was the Bear Lord of Oceans. Whoever is king at the time chooses the assignments. My grandfather told me once that he chose silver for me because the night I was born, my grandmother told him that I’d do great things.” She scoffs quietly and shakes her head. “I’m not sure what she was thinking.”

“I don’t know. It seems to me that she was right. You  _ did _ draw the sword from the stone.”

Emma takes the pin off of her jerkin and studies it, brushing her thumb over the blue and silver metal. “Yeah,” she murmurs. “I guess I did.” She reaches over Alyssa and sets the pin on a table next to her bed, then, carefully, settles over Alyssa, her weight propped up on her hands on either side of Alyssa’s head.

She says nothing, just looking so deeply into Alyssa’s eyes that Alyssa feels she can see her very soul.

Alyssa reaches up and grips the back of Emma’s neck, pulling Emma down to kiss her, slow and firm, feeling Emma sink down a bit as Alyssa nips at her lower lip.

“Emma,” Alyssa whispers, her fingers trailing down to the tie of Emma’s jerkin.

“We shouldn’t. I don’t want you to think I… Alyssa, if anyone found out, they’d think I was using you, or worse, think you’re using me, and I-”

“Shh.” Alyssa bumps her forehead lightly against Emma’s. “I know. I know. I don’t care what people think about me. But I understand. I don’t want to put you in that position.”

Emma sighs softly and lifts one hand to rest it against Alyssa’s cheek, brushing her thumb against Alyssa’s skin. “Not forever. I’ll take the throne, my love, and then no one will be able to doubt your intent. I won’t allow it.”

“People will still doubt, but it won’t matter. All that will matter is us.”

Emma grins and goes quiet again, just looking into Alyssa’s eyes like she’s never seen anything more magical. She kisses Alyssa again, short and sweet, then rolls over onto the bed, pulling Alyssa over and on top of her as she goes.

Alyssa gives a sharp, surprised squeak. “What are you doing?” she laughs.

“Taking a nap.” Emma wraps her arms around Alyssa. “Rest with me.”

“You’re a fool,” Alyssa teases, even as she gets more comfortable and hides her face against the side of Emma’s neck.

“I know. I’m your fool, though.”

Alyssa gives a contented sigh. “I know you are.”


	12. kiss of distraction

When they get off the ship in Edgewater, Emma immediately knows that something is wrong.

It’s not a hard thing to guess when you’re surrounded by guards.

Emma puts her arm out, pushing Alyssa behind her as her uncle steps out of the line of guards and walks towards them. “Uncle,” Emma says slowly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

He backhands her across the face, knocking her into Alyssa and almost knocking them both over. “That’s  _ Your Majesty _ to you, traitor.”

She regains her balance, Alyssa’s hands on her shoulders, and casually rubs her jaw. “My apologies,  _ Your Majesty,” _ Emma says, voice thick with sarcasm. “How can I help you?”

“I’m putting you under arrest for the murder of your father, Lord Patrick, King of Edgewater.”

Emma swallows, and she feels Alyssa grab the back of her jerkin and tug her back up the step into the ship.

“Em,” Alyssa whispers. “Em, please, let’s just go. We can regroup and figure it out.  _ Please.” _

“Of course, love,” Emma says, turning to her with a smile. She kisses Alyssa, harder than she ever has, trying her best to pour every ounce of love into the act.

And while she does, with one hand, she reaches behind her and keys in the code for the ship to do an emergency launch into orbit.

Emma jumps out of the ship, pushing Alyssa back as she does to prevent her from following.

_ “EMMA!” _

She has just enough time to see the fear and betrayal on Alyssa’s face before the door to the ship slams closed and the engines power back up.

Her uncle’s hand slams down heavy on her shoulder as she watches the ship lift back into the air. “It’s a shame,” he says softly. “You’re as noble as my father was, but I can’t be king with you here to stake your claim.”

“I know.” Emma closes her eyes and bows her head. “So just get it over with.”

“In due time.” He pats her shoulder, his voice taking a dark edge. “In all due time.”


	13. magic kiss

“Where did you go when you fled the planet?”

“Fuck you.” Emma winces as a blow lands, hard, just below her ribs. 

The guard paces in front of her, anger on his face. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. The king knows you and that commoner went somewhere. Just tell us what you did, and this will be over.”

“Oh, great,” Emma says dryly. “I tell you about my vacation and you execute me sooner. That sounds like a great plan for me.”

The door opens, and her uncle steps inside. “Leave us,” he orders. The guard scurries out, closing the door behind him, and the king stands in front of Emma. “Where is the sword, child?”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Sword?”

“Our ancestral sword. I did the math. You were gone just long enough to go out to the lake and try to retrieve it. I doubt you would return so brazenly if you did not have it.”

“I don’t look like I have a sword, do I?” She glances up at the chains holding her wrists above her head. “Nope. Not holding a sword.”

The king grabs her by the throat. “You think you’re clever,” he whispers. “Just because you know I can’t kill you if there’s a chance you drew that blade. But hear this, child. You will never rule. If I have to keep you in this dungeon forever, you will never rule. You’re not  _ fit _ to rule.” He gives a derisive scoff. “Kissing a filthy commoner. A fugitive  _ thief. _ And what would you have given this kingdom if you ruled? You can’t give it an heir, not with… the way you are. It’s better this way. It’s better to simply cut you out of the line of succession entirely.”

Emma shrinks away from him, pulling out of his grip. She opens her mouth to respond, then pauses. “How… How did you know the woman I was with was a fugitive…?”

Her uncle laughs. “You don’t think that stunt you pulled actually  _ worked,  _ did you? We captured her ship. That stupid girl is chained in the lowest dungeon.”

“Father banned the use of the lowest dungeon. It floods during rainstorms, and he refused to risk the lives of prisoners like that.”

“Did he?” Her uncle glances towards the window, at the storm clouds gathering. “Whoops.” He shrugs and laughs, then turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

Alyssa yanks on the chains around her wrists, trying to pull herself up, to gain enough leverage to hold herself above the water. She can’t get enough air, a binding around her mouth leaving only her nose available to take a breath, and she’s tied far enough down on the wall that she won’t be able to stay above the water for much longer.

She hears a sound, a yell, a moment before her head goes under, and the chains suddenly shatter. She feels something grab her by the waist and pull her in a fumbling, floundering motion, and then she feels herself being dragged up onto dry land.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Emma, soaking wet, using her magic sword to cut the shackles off of Alyssa’s wrists.

“Are you okay?” Emma asks gently, setting her sword down and peeling the binding off of Alyssa’s mouth.

“You got in the water,” Alyssa replies, staring at her in amazement.

Emma laughs. “I guess I did. I had to.”

Alyssa grabs her and kisses her.

She feels something heavy settle in her brain, thick and dark, exhaustion that sinks into her very bones.

“Alyssa?” Emma’s voice sounds far away. “Alyssa, what’s wrong?”

“Em…” Alyssa mumbles, before the darkness overtakes her.

* * *

_  
“Alyssa!” _ Emma tries to grab Alyssa as she slumps over, unconscious, but before she can, Alyssa vanishes into smoke.

“I have to say. You’re quite the hero when you’re motivated.”

She looks up, overwhelmed, eyes watering. Her uncle steps out of the hallways and reaches down to pick up her sword, but it glows red and angry when he tries to touch it, and he lets it go quickly.

“Where is she?” Emma demands. She grabs her sword and stands, resting the point against her uncle’s throat.  _ “What have you done to her?” _

“It’s more what  _ you’ve _ done to her, I’m afraid,” the king replies calmly. “That binding on her lips contained a curse. The next person she kissed would put her into an unending sleep. It can only be broken if that person kisses her again.” He shrugs. “Unfortunately, it also transports her to a location set up by the witch who made the curse, and I killed that witch.”

Emma tightens her grip on her sword. “Why are you doing this?”

“The moment I told you the girl was here you were able to escape. You drew the sword from the stone. I cannot kill you, but I can keep you out of my business. It’s your choice, child. Go find the girl and free her, or stay here and fight me. After all, she’s just collateral damage, isn’t she?”

Emma swallows. “I’ll return. I’ll find her, I’ll save her, and I’ll return.”

“I’m sure you will.” Her uncle turns and begins to walk away. “And I’ll be waiting.”


	14. dude she's like in a coma

Emma stops her hoverbike at the edge of a tall wall of thorns surrounding a tower.

It’s almost a last resort. She’s searched every planet she can think of, every village, every pit, every dungeon.

She’s done nothing for two years but search for the woman she loves.

This tower, on the furthest planet in their solar system,  _ has _ to be where Alyssa is.

If it isn’t, she doesn’t know where else to look.

Emma gets off of her bike, her black cloak billowing behind her in the icy wind. She walks towards the wall of thorns without any hesitation, taking her pin off of her white shirt before pulling her black doublet a bit tighter over it.

She doesn’t even need to speak the word to turn it into its sword form.

_ ‘Wait,’ _ the soft voice in her head says.  _ ‘I’m familiar with those thorns. They’re magic. One small prick will take your sight. Only a powerful magic will cure such a spell.’ _

“I don’t care,” Emma mutters, adjusting her black leather gloves. “I’m getting through. Cost won’t stop me.”

_ ‘Very well, Master.’ _

“Stop calling me that.”

_ ‘Your Highness?’ _

“Even worse. Can’t you just call me ‘Emma’?”

_ ‘Little wolf?’ _

Emma sighs. “Whatever.”

She stabs her sword into the brush and slices a small gap, then braces herself and starts pushing and cutting her way through.

* * *

She gets a decent distance into the thorns before one catches her across the cheek.

The pain hits her instantly, sharp and seering, as if something is slashing her across her eyes without even disturbing her glasses. Emma bites back her cry, stumbling as agony shoots through her head.

Emma pushes forward, continuing on as the thorns pull at her, almost trying to drag her down, hold her back. Her vision blurs, pulsing in and out of focus, and then goes dark.

* * *

Emma half-walks, half-falls out of the wall of thorns, collapsing onto her hands and knees. She pants as she tries to catch her breath, blood trickling down her face.

It’s only then that it occurs to her that if she can’t see, she can’t find Alyssa.

Emma punches the ground so hard that she’s momentarily worried that she’s broken her hand, just barely stopping herself from breaking down. She swallows and picks up her sword, staggering to her feet.

“I don’t know what to do.”

_ ‘It’s okay, little wolf. I can guide you. Just follow me.’ _

“How?”

_ ‘There’s a path in front of you. Cobblestone. Walk along it, and it will lead you to the base of the tower.’ _ Emma walks until she hears the whispered,  _ ‘Stop. Put your hand out.’ _

She lifts her hand, resting it against cool stone. “Is this the door?”

_ ‘There is no door.’ _

“Excuse me?”

_ ‘It is a witch’s tower, little wolf. They have no need for doors.’ _

Emma pauses, thinking. The wind brushes over her, chilling her in her personal darkness. She takes in a halting breath and turns her sword back into a pin, attaching it to her shirt. “How do I climb it?”

_ ‘In this wind, with your fresh lack of sight, it will be dangerous, little wolf.’ _

“You really think I care right now?”

_ ‘No, but I’m obligated to give you warning.’ _

“Thanks. But just tell me.”

_ ‘Put your hand back on the tower. Move it higher. Feel the indent in the stone?’ _

“Yes.”

_ ‘Those exist all the way to a window directly above you at the top of the tower. You will have to break it open.’ _

“Okay.”

_ ‘Be careful, little wolf.’ _

Emma laughs as she begins to pull herself up the tower. “I think it’s a little late for that.”

* * *

The inside of the tower is hard, covered in glass, and a lot further down from the window than she expected.

Emma lays on the floor, groaning, her body aching.

_ ‘Get up, little wolf.’ _

“I’m not sure how much more of this I can take,” she whispers.

_ ‘Take a little more. She’s here.’ _

_ “ALYSSA?!” _ Emma pushes herself to her feet, ignoring the glass cutting through her gloves.

_ ‘She is still asleep, little wolf. She cannot answer you.’ _

“Where is she?”

_ ‘Ten steps ahead of you.’ _

She counts in her head as she walks forward until she bumps into something at waist height. She pulls her gloves off, shoving them into her pockets, then reaches out.

Her breath catches in her throat when she touches soft skin.

“She’s cold,” Emma chokes out.

_ ‘Just the magic, little wolf. She’s fine. It’s just the magic.’ _

Emma moves her hand up, over clothing that feels familiar under her touch, until her fingers brush against Alyssa’s cheek.

She swallows. “What… What if it doesn’t work? What if my uncle lied to me?”

_ ‘You’ve come all this way, little wolf. You’re here. Don’t give up on yourself now.’ _

Emma slows her breathing, clumsily taking Alyssa’s face in her hands to give herself some guidance. She braces herself, then leans down and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s lips.

As she leans back, she feels Alyssa’s skin begin to warm, hears a quiet, sharp breath that isn’t her own.

Then, through the darkness, she hears a voice that isn’t the one in her head say, “Emma?”


	15. true love’s kiss

Alyssa sits on the small platform she had been sleeping on, watching as Emma collapses to her knees beside her. “Darling,” she murmurs, brushing her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Darling, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Something’s wrong. She can feel it. Emma’s clothes are different, black boots, black leather trousers, a black belt, a black cloak, black gloves, and an open black doublet over a white shirt. Her hair is shorter than it was when she rescued Alyssa from the dungeon, close-cut and fluffed towards the front, instead of chin-length curls. There’s a scar on her jaw that looks old, small cuts on her face are bleeding, and her eyes…

Her hazel eyes are foggy, staring blanky at the platform as Emma tries to regain herself.

“Emma?”

Emma turns her head haltingly, not quite looking at her, as if she’s following the sound, not her sight.

Alyssa cups her face in her hands, and Emma whimpers softly. “You’re blind,” Alyssa whispers.

“The thorns outside. One cut and they’ll steal your sight.” Emma gives a thin smile. “I got more than a few cuts, but… I had to get through. I had to get to you.”

“I could’ve waited.” Alyssa leans down and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I could’ve waited for you to find a way around them.”

“I couldn’t.”

Alyssa pauses. “Emma. How long has it been?”

Emma chokes on a sob. “I’m so sorry, Alyssa. I’m so sorry. I tried to find you sooner.”

“Darling. I’m not blaming you. I’m just asking how long.”

“Two years,” Emma says miserably.

The words sink hard and deep.

“Two years,” Alyssa repeats in a whisper.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I deserve-”

Alyssa sets a finger on Emma’s lips. “Shh. Darling, you  _ found me. _ That’s what matters. We have each other again. We’ll have each other forever. I promise.” She stands, a little wobbly, and guides Emma to her feet.

“I-I think, with the spell broken, this tower may let us out easier than I had to get in.”

“I see stairs.”

“Much easier,” Emma mutters.

Alyssa puts Emma’s arm over her shoulders. “Together. Like always, right?”

Emma rests her forehead against the side of Alyssa’s head. “Together,” she breathes.

* * *

  
Outside, Alyssa sees the wall of thorns starting to decay and die before her. “We can get out of here, my love.” She spots a hoverbike through the thinning wall and starts to lead Emma towards it. “You were quiet the whole way down. Please, Em. Please, believe me. This isn’t your fault.”

“I think it will take some time. But I think if I believe anyone, it will be you.” Emma shakes her head. “I was quiet because I was thinking. A thought I had over and over again, the months I was searching for you.”

Alyssa’s brow furrows. “What thought is that?”

Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out her signet ring.

“Do you not wear that anymore?”

“Until I got you back, I felt I didn’t deserve it.” Emma stops and slips her arm mostly off Alyssa’s shoulder, keeping her hand in place so she knows what direction to face. “Now I’m hoping you’ll wear it.”

Alyssa’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Marry me, Alyssa. I’m a lord without a kingdom, a king without a throne. I have little to truly offer you but my love. But I promise you, if you’ll have me, I’ll spend every day of my life working to make you happy.”

Her breath catches in her throat, and she’s almost unable to respond. “Yes.”

Emma grins. “Yes?”

“Yes, Emma, I’ll marry you.” She pulls Emma towards her and kisses her.

Alyssa feels something, a strange tug right behind her heart, and she pulls back quickly, concerned.

Emma’s eyes are still closed, but when she opens them, the fog is gone.

She focuses on Alyssa’s face, joy and surprise lighting in the soft hazel.

“Alyssa,” she whispers.

“Emma.” Alyssa hugs her tightly. “I-I don’t understand.”

“The magic of the thorns could only be cured by a magic more powerful.” Emma holds her close, arms around her waist, their foreheads pressed together. She grins as she says, “I guess we have one.”

“True love’s kiss,” Alyssa realizes quietly. “But… But why didn’t it cure you when you woke me?”

Emma shakes her head slightly. “How could it be a kiss of true love if you’re not awake to put your half of the magic in?”

Alyssa laughs and kisses her again.

“You look amazing, Alyssa Greene,” Emma murmurs.

“So do you, Your Highness.”

Emma holds the ring up. “May I?”

“You may.”

She takes Alyssa’s hand in hers and gently slides the ring onto her finger. Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “What do you want to do now?”

“Do you still have a kingdom to win back?”

Emma gives a soft laugh. “Yes.”

Alyssa takes her hand and leads her back to her bike. “Then that’s where we’ll go.”


	16. almost kiss

“What is this place?” Alyssa asks as she steps out of Emma’s ship.

“A safe planet. I killed the kraken that was sinking their ships, so they told me I could stay here whenever I needed to.”

Alyssa pauses, giving Emma an impressed look as she reaches up and cards her fingers through Emma’s short hair. “You really went full charming heroic prince while I was gone, didn’t you?”

Emma kisses her palm. “None of it mattered except finding you, my dear.”

Alyssa snorts and playfully shoves at her shoulder. “Oh, shut up.”

With a laugh, Emma picks her up and spins her, making Alyssa giggle helplessly.

_ “Emma!” _ she squeals, breathless, clutching at Emma’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Let me down!”

“I’ll never let you down.”

Alyssa smacks her forehead against Emma’s back and groans at the joke. She loops her legs around Emma’s waist and pulls back, resting her hands on Emma’s shoulders as the lord continues to hold her. “I love you.”

Emma beams at her. “I love you, too.”

She slides her hands up to cup Emma’s face. “Even if you’re dumb.”

Emma lets out a sharp laugh. “Thankfully, I’ll have you by my side to balance that out.”

Alyssa grips Emma’s black cloak and leans forward to kiss her, but, before she can, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts her.

She gets off of Emma quickly and then turns to see a man standing a few feet away, looking nervous.

“Lord Barry,” Emma greets. “It’s nice to see you again.”

The man nods. “Your Highness. It would appear that you found the woman you were looking for.”

“Yes.” Emma puts her arm around Alyssa’s shoulder and smiles. “This is my fiance. Alyssa, this is Lord Barry. His people were the ones under siege from the kraken I mentioned.”

“It’s a pleasure, m’lord,” Alyssa says with a half-bow.

“Mine as well, m’lady,” Barry replies. He looks even more uneasy as he says, “We will forever be grateful to Lord Emma for her assistance.”

Alyssa feels Emma tense beside her.

“Barry,” Emma says slowly. “Is something wrong?”

He swallows. “Everything will be fine, Your Highness. Just stay calm.”

Alyssa looks sharply at Emma, who immediately reaches for the pin on her black doublet. Before she can touch it, a thin needle-like object hits the side of her neck, and she staggers.

“Lys, run,” Emma mumbles before collapsing.

Instead, Alyssa grabs her as she falls, trying to keep her upright. She gets a glimpse of an Edgewater guard stepping out of the nearby trees, then she feels a sharp pain in her neck.

Everything goes black.


	17. sleight of tongue

Alyssa groans as she opens her eyes and finds herself on the floor of a dungeon.

“Oh, come on,” she mutters.

“Are you okay?” Emma asks as she hurries to help Alyssa to her feet.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yes. Where are we?”

“The dungeon of Barry’s castle. I’m definitely firing him.”

Alyssa raises an eyebrow. “Can you do that?”

Emma gives her a grumpy look. “No, but I’m gonna do it anyway.” She goes over to the cell door and leans against the wall next to it, looking out. “Whatever happens, Alyssa, just trust me.”

“That just worries me, Em.”

“Please?”

“...Okay.”

A guard comes to the door. “You’ll need to come with me, Lord Emma.”

“What about Alyssa?”

“I was only asked to bring you.” He squints at Emma. “Move back.”

Emma shrugs. “No.”

_ “Move, _ or you’ll get hit with the door.”

“Hit me, then.”

“I’m not going to hit you with the door, Your Highness.”

Emma pauses, as if this wasn’t part of her plan. “I’ll move if you let me kiss her before I go.”

The guard gives an exasperated sigh. “Fine.”

Emma walks over to Alyssa, covering her mouth briefly before grabbing Alyssa by the shoulders and kissing her.

Alyssa almost chokes in surprise when something hard and metallic presses against her tongue, but she covers quickly as Emma pulls back with one final quick press of their lips together. Alyssa stares at her, confused, but Emma just winks at her and follows the guard out of the cell.

After a long moment of silence, Alyssa hears a voice in her head.

_ ‘Please let me out of your mouth.’ _

Alyssa chokes, spitting the metal object into the palm of her hand. She stares down at Emma’s sword/pin, baffled. “What the fuck?”

_ ‘Normally I burn a stranger who tries to touch me, but you wear the little wolf’s ring. I protect her, she’s dedicated to protecting you, so I’ll protect you as well.’ _

“I’ve lost my mind,” Alyssa whispers.

_ ‘No. The little wolf thought so when she first heard me, too, but I’m really here.’ _

Alyssa swallows. “You’re the sword. You have a voice.”

_ ‘Very good.’ _

“But… But why would Emma give you to me?”

_ ‘My master is very brave and very noble, but… perhaps a tad rash.’ _

“Can you help me get to her?”

She swears she hears a quiet snicker.  _ ‘Magpie, I can do that easily.’ _

Alyssa frowns. “Magpie?”

_ ‘My apologies. The little wolf calls you that in her head sometimes.’ _

“Why?”

_ ‘Amongst the noble families, a magpie is a symbol of love, joy, and willpower. I would say that it’s an accurate title. Would you rather I use your name?’ _

“...No. It’s fine. How do I make you a sword?”

_ ‘Claiomh.’ _

_ “Claiomh,” _ Alyssa whispers. The pin turns into a sword in her hand, and she tightens her grip. “Wow.”

_ ‘I am quite impressive.’ _

Alyssa snorts. “Are you this humble with her?”

_ ‘No, she’s my master.’ _

“Figures.”

* * *

Alyssa walks up out of the dungeon, sword in her hand, curiously unchallenged. As she reaches the top of the steps, she hears Emma’s voice on the other side of the door, angrier than she’s ever heard her.

_ “THIS IS HOW YOU DECIDED TO DO IT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” _

The door swings open when Alyssa reaches it, and she comes face to face with Emma.

Emma blinks at her, only mildly surprised.

“What’s going on?” Alyssa asks.

Emma sighs and opens the door all the way, giving a sarcastic gesture behind her. “Oh, not much, darling. Say hello to your mother and my grandmother.”

Behind Emma, looking sheepish, Betsy Nolan and Veronica Greene both give embarrassed waves.


	18. shut up kiss

Alyssa paces in a room of Lord Barry’s castle, fidgeting with the ring on her left hand. “A rebellion.  _ You  _ are involved in a rebellion?”

Her mother, sitting in a chair watching her, shrugs. “The Queen Mother has always treated me well. She ensured my job in the castle after Lord Emma was ousted by King Seamus. When she asked me to join her, I agreed. Knowing that the king had harmed you was only further evidence that I was making the right choice.” Mrs. Greene’s eyes lower to Alyssa’s hands. “Did…” Her voice wavers. “Did Lord Emma really ask you to marry her?”

“Yes.”

Mrs. Greene swallows and nods. “After the curse took you, she came to me. She was devastated. She didn’t know where to start, what to do, but she swore to me that she wouldn’t rest until she found you.” She gives a small laugh. “She announced her intentions that night. I don’t think she even really meant to, but she was such a wreck that she blurted them out. I told her that anyone who loved my child as much as she clearly did had no need for my permission, but she had it regardless.”

“I love her, Mom.”

Her mother smiles. “You wouldn’t have said yes if you didn’t.”

* * *

Emma runs a hand through her hair and sighs as she sits down across from her grandmother.

“You look tired, little wolf.”

“I  _ am _ tired, Grandmother. I’m exhausted.” She leans her head back and looks at Betsy. “I’ve spent years looking for Alyssa. Now I’m supposed to win a whole kingdom back, and I just… I’m  _ so tired. _ I just want… even just a  _ little bit _ of time with the woman I love without our lives constantly being in danger.”

“I can respect and understand that. I’m sorry we had to go about bringing you in the way we did. I was worried you wouldn’t trust me.”

Emma gives a thin smile. “You’re my grandmother. Even if it was a foolish decision, I think I’d trust you regardless.”

Betsy smiles. “I’m glad.” She leans forward. “And I’m sorry. But we  _ have _ to do this, Emma. You must take the throne.”

“It’s been two years, Grandmother,” Emma says, standing and walking behind her chair to stand in front of the fireplace. “No offense, but if my uncle can’t survive a few more weeks as king, he’s utterly useless.”

“Oh, I’m sure my murderer of a son can survive a few more weeks, but if policies don’t start changing soon, our people won’t survive the winter.”

Emma bows her head. “He was right, Grandmother.”

“Excuse me? What could Seamus have possibly been right about?”

“Our kingdom needs a Nolan heir. I can’t-”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence,” Betsy snaps.

“Grandmother, it’s important,” Emma says, turning to face her. “Bloodline is important. This sword alone can win me my throne back, and it’s ancestral, linked to my Nolan blood. How is the kingdom supposed to survive if I can’t guarantee them the same security in the future?”

Betsy watches her for a moment, a look in her eyes so unreadable and mysterious that it makes Emma nervous. “Emma,” she says softly. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“...I’m not sure I want to,” Emma says slowly. “What’s going on?”

Betsy sighs. “Sweetheart, your father couldn’t produce an heir.”

Emma laughs. “Grandmother, if he couldn’t, I wouldn’t be standing here.”

Betsy doesn’t smile. “Did your grandfather tell you why he titled you the Wolf Lord of Silver?”

“Well, sure. The wolf part was from the wolf who rescued me from the lake, and the silver part was because the night I was born you told him I’d ‘do great things’.”

“Honey.” Betsy gives her a sympathetic look. “That was a lie.”

* * *

Alyssa opens the door to the bedroom she and Emma were given and frowns when she sees Emma sitting on the bed having an argument with her sword.

“You could’ve told me,” Emma growls down at the blade in her hand. “I know you knew. Don’t play dumb.”

She catches little whispers of words in her mind.  _ ‘It was not my place, little wolf.’ _

“Oh, sure, how convenient. You know what? You’re in timeout.” Emma turns the sword back into a pin and sets it on top of the mantle. When she turns, she seems to notice Alyssa for the first time, startled. “H-Hi.”

“Hi.” Alyssa shuts the door behind her and nods at the pin. “You know, your friend there told me that you call me ‘magpie’ sometimes.”

Emma blushes. “Well, you know swords, they’re nosy.”

“I think it’s cute.” Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “You should call me it out loud sometimes.” When Emma doesn’t respond, distracted, Alyssa says, “What’s the matter, my love? You’re clearly upset.”

“I-I… I’m not sure you want to know, Alyssa. It might ruin your opinion of me.”

“Sweetheart, nothing could ruin my opinion of you.”

Emma laughs and pulls out of Alyssa’s grip, walking a few steps away, her back to her fiance. “This might.”

“Emma. Please.”

The lord takes in a long, slow breath. “I’m not a Nolan, Alyssa,” she says softly. “Not by blood.”

The words hang in the air then sink into a heavy silence. “What?”

“My father couldn’t produce an heir, but he needed one, and my mother wanted a child. So he and my grandfather went… Have you heard of the wolf witches?”

“No.”

“They live far in the north, in the ice fields. Strong, familial magic, powered by the auroras and the veins of silver beneath the tundra.”

Alyssa swallows as her brain starts making connections she doesn’t quite understand.

“My father and grandfather asked them for the magic that would give what was needed. My grandmother does not know what magic they returned with, but months later, my mother had… me.” Emma turns back to face Alyssa, her jaw tense. “I was named the Wolf Lord of Silver before that wolf rescued me from the lake, Alyssa. I was named it because it’s what I am.” She shakes her head quickly. “I-I don’t know what it means, who I even am, I… I was born of magic, born of the wolves, how am I supposed to-”

Alyssa walks forward, grabs her face, and kisses her. “Emma,” she whispers against her lips. “That’s who you are. You’re Emma Nolan, no matter where you came from or how you got here. You’re the woman I love. Understand?”

Emma closes her eyes and lets out a ragged breath. “I don’t know what to do, Lys.”

“I do.” Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s. “We go home, and we take back your throne.”

“But I-”

“It’s  _ yours, _ Emma. You were raised to be the heir. Your father wanted you to take the throne. Your uncle doesn’t get to say you’re not good enough. You  _ are _ good enough. Please believe me.”

Emma kisses her softly. “I do believe you, magpie.”

Alyssa grins and kisses her back. “You’d better, little wolf.”


	19. smooch of victory

Emma’s sword slides across the roof of the castle as her uncle grabs her by the back of her cloak and drags her down.

“I knew I should’ve killed you,” King Seamus snarls. “I should’ve ignored the legends. You’re too much of a thorn in my side to keep alive, you filthy dog.”

He stabs his sword down at her, and she twists partially out of the way, but the blow still hits her in the side. Emma kicks up at him, landing a hard blow against his ribs, and she uses the momentary weakness to send his sword over the edge of the roof and into the fight below them.

She looks over her shoulder, worried that the falling weapon might have hit one of the king’s loyal guards fighting one of Betsy’s loyal guards in the castle grounds, but her uncle has no such concern.

King Seamus grabs a rope from the Nolan crest flag whipping violently in the heavy winds beside him and loops it around Emma’s throat, using it to drag Emma to the edge of the stone bear head. “You want this castle so badly, dog? You can die here.”

Emma grips the rope in a panicked scramble, and when she turns her head she sees the fight below her flee as lightning from the storm above crashes into the grounds. Fire springs up, burning high and fast, and, just like that, the battle for Edgewater turns into a mutual run for survival.

“We have to evacuate the castle before the fire gets out of control,” she says, her voice hoarse and strained.

“If they aren’t smart enough to run, they’re too stupid to live.” He drags her to the very edge of the bear’s head. “Any last words before we end this? I’ll make sure to put them on your tombstone in your pauper’s grave.”

Emma glances behind him and laughs. “Magpie.”

Her uncle blinks down at her. “What?”

The sword stabs through his chest, not enough to kill him, but enough that he drops the rope with a cry of pain.

From the solid surface of the roof, Alyssa pulls the sword back. “That’s my fiance, you self-serving bastard.”

Emma scrambles towards her, trying to get off the statue.

_ “Em!” _

_ ‘Little wolf!’ _

She feels a sharp pain in her back, and she screams, slipping the last few inches. She grabs the edge of the roof next to the bear’s head, nearly falling off, and Alyssa sets the sword down to rush over to her and pull her up.

Emma turns, collapsed on the roof next to Alyssa, and sees her uncle holding a dagger, glaring at them.

“You’re not getting off this roof,” he snarls. “Do you hear me? I’ll die before I let a filthy traitorous dog like you become-”

A loud  _ crack _ cuts off the word ‘king’, and the bear’s head suddenly jolts.

King Seamus looks down, then looks at Emma and Alyssa with a wild expression on his face.

Emma tries to stand, tries to offer him help, but the pain scorching through her keeps her from even speaking as the statue collapses beneath him and sends him into the fire below.

“That wasn’t how I wanted this to end,” Emma murmurs. “If anything, I would have rathered he die in battle.”

“He was a traitor, Emma. A murderer.”

“I know. But my father died scared and helpless. His brother shouldn’t have died the same.” Emma sits up slowly, leaning on Alyssa for support. “Would you like to know how I’d prefer to die?”

Alyssa snorts. “If it isn’t ‘bleeding to death on a roof’, we should probably go get you help.”

“Hush, give me just a moment.” Emma rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I’d like to die when I’m old, in my sleep, after a long, happy life with the woman I love.”

“Oh. Would you like me to go find this woman so you can tell her?”

Emma laughs. “She shouldn’t be hard for you to find.”

Alyssa sets her fingers on Emma’s jaw and kisses her hard. “The castle is yours, Your Highness.”

_ ‘Perhaps you should make it less on fire, then, little wolf.’ _

Emma rolls her eyes as Alyssa giggles against her lips. “Yeah, I know, I’m going, I’m going.”

_ ‘You should also get those wounds examined, they really don’t look good.’ _

“I changed my mind. I’m going to jump off this roof.”

Alyssa grabs her arm, grinning as she snuggles against her. “Don’t you dare. I’m not nearly finished with you, little wolf.”

Emma smiles and kisses her. “Good. I’m not finished with you, either.”


	20. post-kiss catatonia

“How are you feeling, Your Highness?”

“Much better, Lord Barry, thank you.” Emma winces a little as she puts strain on her side when she stands. “Will you be returning home now?”

He nods. “I believe so.”

Emma holds her hand out. “I’m glad to have your support. I’m sorry my grandmother put you in an uncomfortable position.”

As he shakes her hand, he says, “The only discomfort was from harming the trust of someone I respect, Your Highness.” Barry raises an eyebrow. “Or, I suppose… My apologies. Your Majesty.”

Emma laughs. “I haven’t been crowned yet, m’lord. Highness is fine.”

“I think you’ve earned it. One little ceremony shouldn’t make the difference.”

“Well, my grandmother is insisting on holding the ceremony tonight, so it won’t be much longer, don’t worry. You’re welcome to stick around if you’d like.”

Barry shakes his head. “I should get back to my people.”

“Very well. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

As he leaves, Emma paces in her room, her hand resting on the back of her neck.

_ ‘What’s wrong, little wolf?’ _ the pin on her black doublet asks.

“Nothing. Just nervous, I suppose. It’s real all of a sudden.”

_ ‘You’ll be a good king.’ _

Emma gives a strained laugh. “What do you know? You’re just a sword.”

_ ‘I’ve seen a fair number of bad kings. Believe me. I know.’ _

“Do you know whether my people will accept Alyssa as my queen?”

_ ‘Does it matter to you if they don’t?’ _

“It wouldn’t change my mind. I just worry that she’ll be hurt.”

_ ‘Have faith, little wolf. Your magpie will be fine.’ _

There’s a sharp knock on the door, and Alyssa walks in. “My mother told me that you’ll be crowned tonight.”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

“I… don’t know.”

Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s hips. “What’s the matter, my love?”

Emma bites her lip. “I’m going to lead my people. I’m going to do the best that I can for them.”

“Yes.”

“Are you certain you want to be part of it?”

Alyssa frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve had time to change your mind. Time to think it through.” Emma shrugs. “So I’m asking you again, Alyssa Greene. After all of this. Everything we’ve been through. Knowing that I really will be the king. Knowing how I was born. Do you want to marry me?”

Alyssa is quiet for a long moment, just staring at her. Silently, she slides the signet ring off of her finger, and she gently places it in Emma’s palm. “Put your ring on me again, Your Majesty.”

Emma swallows, eyes widening. “What?”

“I want to marry you. Of course I still want to marry you. You asked again, so put the ring on my finger again.”

Emma grins, her eyes tearing, and she slides her signet ring onto Alyssa’s hand. She kisses Alyssa’s knuckles. “I love you, Alyssa Greene.”

“I love you, too, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa smirks. “I get to watch to watch you be crowned, right?”

Emma pulls her in and kisses her hard, all tongue and teeth, hands pressed firmly against Alyssa’s back. When she lets go, Alyssa just stares at her blankly, dazed, panting.

“Darling, as far as I’ll be concerned, you’ll be the only one there,” Emma says quietly.

“...Uh huh,” Alyssa mumbles.

Emma laughs and kisses her again, soft and quick, then leads her out of the room.


	21. the big damn kiss

Mrs. Greene sets her hands on either side of Alyssa’s face, her eyes glistening. “You look beautiful, starlight.”

Alyssa smiles and rests her hand on top of her mother’s. “I feel beautiful,” she whispers. “I’ve felt like this every day since Emma entered my life.”

Mrs. Greene reaches down and fixes the baby blue sash tied around the waist of Alyssa’s white dress. “I knew she was right for you.”

“So did I.”

* * *

  
“Are you disappointed in me?”

Betsy fusses with the baby blue ascot tied around Emma’s throat. “Of course not. How could I be disappointed in you?”

“I’m marrying a commoner.” Emma nods at the wolf crest emblazoned in silver on the wall. “I’m using the wolf’s crest, not the Nolan bear crest.”

“Emma.” Betsy takes Emma’s hands in hers. “You are the most worthy heir - most worthy  _ king _ \- this kingdom has seen in centuries. That sword on your hip only proves it. Making this kingdom your own, making your  _ life  _ your own, is in no way a disappointment. I’m proud of you.”

“You are?” Emma murmurs.

Betsy closes the silver buttons of Emma’s jacket. “Beyond measure, Your Majesty.”

* * *

  
“Turn around, Lady Alyssa.”

Alyssa turns, and her breath catches in her throat.

Emma is facing away from her, head bowed, hair freshly cut. Her left hand is resting comfortably on her sword, while her right hangs at her side, nervously spinning the wedding ring that will be Alyssa’s between her fingers.

Even just from the back, she looks amazing, in shiny black boots, white pants, and a white coat that’s detailed with a baby blue collar and cuffs.

“Turn around, Your Majesty.”

Emma turns, and the look on her face is so awestruck that Alyssa falls in love all over again.

“Lord Emma Nolan, King of Edgewater, do you take this woman to be your wife, now and forever?”

Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and slides the wedding ring onto her finger, where it rests beside the signet ring they used for an engagement. “I do,” she says, confident and clear.

“Lady Alyssa Greene, do you accept this woman as your wife, the responsibilities of Queen of Edgewater, and the love of the King, now and forever?”

Alyssa’s breathing trembles slightly as she lifts Emma’s hand off of her sword and slides a wedding band onto her ring finger. “I do,” she says.

“Then by the power of the Kingdom of Edgewater, I pronounce you married. By your kiss, the union is bound.”

Emma sets her hands on Alyssa’s waist and pulls her in close. “I love you,” she whispers, words Alyssa knows only she is meant to hear.

“I love you, too,” Alyssa whispers back. She puts her hands on the back of Emma’s neck, pulls her forward, and seals their forever.


	22. reunion kiss

Emma tightens her cloak around her as she steps off of her hoverbike and onto the ice field. Her boots clack quietly against the hard ground as she walks forward, doing her best to ignore the prickling feeling at the back of her neck.

She’s being watched.

As she continues to walk, shadows slip up out of the tundra and begin to follow her silently, shapes that vanish the moment she considers turning her head.

After a few minutes, she stops, and an instinct in her wills her to get down on one knee, head bowed, gloved hands resting on the knee that isn’t on the ice.

She hears the snap of jaws behind her, but she doesn’t react, doesn’t flinch, and the warning growl right after does not seem directed at her.

There’s a soft sound of pawsteps, and a voice on the wind says,  _ “I know you.” _

Emma lifts her head and looks at the white she-wolf with piercing silver eyes and teeth.

The wolf’s jaw doesn’t move, but the voice says,  _ “Yes… I do. Do you remember me?” _

“You saved me when I was a child. Kept me warm after I fell in a lake.”

_ “I recognized your blood.” _ The wolf steps forward and gently sniffs the small tuft of Emma’s hair that’s curling down onto her forehead.  _ “You were born of my magic.” _

“I know. That’s why I came here. I wanted… I’m not sure. To thank you, I suppose. To see where I’ve come from. I don’t want to intrude on you. I just wanted to know.”

Emma feels a strong gust of wind blow over her, but the chill it brings starts to fade.

_ “Few of our children embrace the knowledge of their origin.” _

“My wife accepts me for who and what I am. If she can, then I can accept myself.”

Around her, shadows solidify, and she finds herself surrounded by pale wolves with silver eyes.

The she-wolf licks her cheek.  _ “Then sit down, pup, and listen to our history. Your history.” _

* * *

Alyssa is waiting the moment Emma steps off of her ship. She wraps Emma in a tight hug and kisses her for all the nights she hasn’t been able to kiss her goodnight, all the mornings she hasn’t been able to kiss her in greeting, all the casual moments she hasn’t been able to kiss her just because she can.

“I missed you,” she whispers against Emma’s lips.

“I missed you, too,” Emma murmurs.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I did.” Emma takes Alyssa’s hand and leads her away from the ship, away from everyone, to the gardens on the castle grounds.

“You look different,” Alyssa says, squeezing Emma’s hand. She bites her lip and frowns up at the calm expression on Emma’s face. “I don’t know how to explain it. You just… look like a weight has been lifted off of you.”

“In a way, I suppose it has.” Emma sets her hands on Alyssa’s hips. “I needed to understand. I think now I do.”

“Did you meet them? The wolf witches?”

“I did even better. I met the one whose magic made me. She’s the same wolf who saved me when I was drowning.”

“She cared about you.”

Emma shrugs. “I’m not really sure whether they care about the children they help into this world or not, at least in the same way we care about our children. But they’re kind, and they answered my questions. They said that if you wanted to meet them, I could bring you up there someday.”

“Really?” Alyssa pauses. “I think I might like that. If it’s okay with you. I don’t need to know anything about you, but I’d like to thank them for giving me the woman I love.”

Emma rubs the back of her neck, suddenly looking nervous. “There’s, uh, one more thing.”

“Darling, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Emma holds out her hand, revealing what looks like a silvery piece of ice. “They also gave me this,” she says softly.

Alyssa picks it up, holding it gently as she watches the sunlight reflect in it. “What is it?”

“Magic.” Emma takes in a deep breath, holds it for a moment, and lets it out in a long exhale. “If… If we ever decide… I mean, if you’d want… I-I mean, if you don’t it’s fine, but I...”

“...Sweetheart?”

“If I tell it to melt it will melt, and if you drink it, you can…” Emma clears her throat, looking embarrassed.

Alyssa rests the hand she isn’t using to hold the ice against Emma’s cheek. “It’s the type of magic your mother used to have you, and we could use it to have a child of our own someday.”

“Only if you decide you want to,” Emma says in a rush. “There’s no pressure to-”

Alyssa sets a finger against Emma’s lips. “Hush, Your Majesty. I know full well that you wouldn’t push me to do anything.” She kisses Emma slowly. “I also know that you’d be an amazing mother, and I’d love to see that.”

Emma blushes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. As long as you want that, too?”

Emma nods. “I do.”

Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s. “Then why don’t we head inside and start working on our future, Emma Nolan?”

Emma smiles. “I’m ready for anything as long as it’s with you, Alyssa Greene.”

She holds out her arm for Alyssa to take, then leads her into the castle.

**THE END**


End file.
